


Living Proof

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo comes to the realization that he can't live without Goku, but is the revelation too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt took me into a longfic that I'd been planning to write; I ended up writing the climactic scene to the story ...

_I shouldn't have come here_, Sanzo groaned silently as he spied Goku's form on the dance floor, filtered through snapshots of his dancing body caught under the strobe lights. He tossed back the whisky (neat) that he'd ordered, letting the burn distract him from the sex on legs that he'd suddenly realized his former charge had become. Goku was dressed in a form-fitting mesh cropped tank top that enticingly revealed his cut torso, and a pair of low-rise board shorts that showed off a tantalizing amount of pelvis.

No, he shouldn't have come to bear witness to that lecherous bastard who was currently pawing all over Goku, while all he could do was think of the piercing that the Merciful Goddess had determined was a suitable replacement for the coronet that the monkey had worn for centuries. Though, it wasn't the piercing itself that irritated Sanzo, rather, it was the placement.

Perverted bitch.

And now that he knew, had fucking _seen_ the god-damned metal, all he could think of was how it would feel to tease the unobtrusive little silver balls with his tongue. Had She meant for him to find out? Oh yes, of that he was certain, and now it tormented his every waking moment-either he was thinking about those matching orbs separated by a rigid column of flesh, or pondering ways not to.

He motioned to the bartender to serve him another, because it would be impossible to tell the man verbally with the pounding, pulsing beat that throbbed about the club like a physical entity. The fresh drink barely hit the polished surface before it was being emptied down Sanzo's throat, his grimace forming a growl as he watched his erstwhile rival's body envelope Goku's smaller frame. He reached automatically for the gun he knew that he didn't have, his trigger finger itching to cap the prick in the ass. Instead, Sanzo stood up with every intention of stalking out of the club and back to the beach house, _not_ to sulk, but when he caught sight of the taller male's lips moving next to Goku's ear and the chimp's face splitting into a toothy smile at whatever _bon mots_ were being bantered about, he decided enough was enough. He hadn't flown halfway around the world-not once, but twice-to watch someone else steal his monkey right out from under his nose.

The floor slanted away from Sanzo when he began to move, so his first few steps were a stumble that spilled him onto the dance floor. Bodies jostled against him as he weaved toward Goku and his nemesis. In the seconds that he took to get near them, he decided that he wasn't going to play nice, either. He didn't care how much of a scene Goku made; they were leaving together and then he was going to screw the monkey's brains out. At this point, being turned down was not an option.

Sanzo's hand on Goku's shoulder spun him from his suitor's clutches and Goku's look of surprise changed into one of unadulterated happiness when his golden eyes took in the blond, and the world shrunk in size to accommodate just two. "We need to-" Sanzo never managed to finish his sentence because Goku had thrown his arms around his neck, his eager face pressed close. He shot a glare over the Goku's shoulder at the loser, who backed off to a respectable distance.

"Dance with me?"

It was a rhetorical question because as soon as Sanzo felt those heavenly hips grind against him he was a goner; his body responding of its own accord, mimicking the erotic groove. His hands fell upon Goku's ass and he felt the powerful muscles ripple beneath the pads of his fingers as both men swayed in time with the beat.

Goku tilted his chin up, his eyes meeting Sanzo's lidded gaze and in that moment he saw laid bare all the naked desire that Goku had managed to keep so well-concealed, right up until that very evening. For the first time Sanzo wondered how long Goku had felt that way, and then he was struck dumb by a sudden revelation. As all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place he found that he was looking at an image of what a colossal ass he'd been where Goku was concerned. In that moment it all made sense; how the timing of Goku's unexpected departure had coincided with the beginning of the monk's doomed relationship with their mutual friend Hakkai. Sanzo remembered how relieved he'd felt that the teen had decided to move on, or at least that is what he'd fooled himself into believing. The truth was, he'd always felt _something_ for Goku. At first, though, he'd consoled himself in the knowledge that Goku was too young for him to become involved with, and then, later, he was too _much_. After witnessing the brunet's true form literally calling upon the earth itself to sustain his strength, Sanzo, though he'd never admit to it, had been humbled and intimidated by his charge's instinctive power. All thoughts of consorting with a being equal to the gods in heaven had been summarily dismissed.

Sanzo had thought Goku's absence would give his burgeoning relationship with Hakkai a better chance to flourish, but the sudden silencing of the saru's voice inside his head had uncovered and brought to the surface the utter sense of abandonment he'd experienced after his Master had been murdered. In retrospect, Sanzo realized now that he and Hakkai had never stood a chance, because as he gazed searchingly into Goku's eyes, Sanzo now understood that it wasn't that _something_ had been missing between he and his previous lover, but that _someone_ had stood between them. He should have never taken up with the other youkai; he should have damned his reservations and followed his heart in the first place. And to think he'd come so close to blowing it; not that he was certain that he hadn't already.

He felt like a blushing schoolboy standing there in the midst of the dance floor, no longer moving, bodies writhing around the two inert figures in time to the throbbing beat, but neither he nor Goku had relinquished his hold on the other. Their lips met halfway in the space between them, and Sanzo was momentarily surprised; Goku's mouth was open and inviting, and unlike his own, there was no hint of alcohol in his intoxicating taste. Goku did taste like everything Sanzo had ever dared to imagine that he would; earthy undertones that hinted at black cherry and vanilla, among other exotic spices, had him craving more even before they'd broken apart to breathe.

Goku regarded him now, eyes slightly unfocused. "Let's go," he said, dragging Sanzo across the dance floor, or he would have been if Sanzo hadn't been equally as eager to leave the earsplitting environment behind them. They'd nearly escaped the dance floor when Sanzo felt a hand on his ass-alien fingers slipping into his back pocket. He whirled, ready to level his attacker, only to come nose-to-nose with the smiling face of Troy. Sanzo grit his teeth at the beautiful man's shit-eating grin, but he could have kissed the other when the willowy blond mouthed the word 'lube.' Sanzo felt the patch of denim that formed a pocket, his fingers tracing over the unmistakable shape of a vial. He'd have to thank their host in the morning, or afternoon, or whenever the fuck he planned on letting Goku out of bed.

Goku yanked his hand impatiently and Sanzo allowed him to lead him out onto one of the decks that surrounded the framed building. There was a crowd milling about an outside bar but Goku sliced through them, making his way to a staircase that led to the beach. It occurred to Sanzo that Goku had some experience with drunken crowds, and dance clubs as well. The soft sand at the bottom of the rough-hewn steps nearly sent him sprawling, but Goku's catlike reflexes caught him and Sanzo felt strong arms hug him tight. He bit back a groan into a sigh as Goku giggled, his trembling body pressed against the Sanzo.

"You ok, Sanzo?" Golden eyes peered up into violet and Sanzo smiled lazily. The world spun indolently and his body swayed in the opposing direction. He answered by pressing their lips together, the beat of the music filtering through his senses, his tongue stroking over the brunet's, drawing out a low moan.

"You taste amazing," he murmured, after pulling away.

"Oh yeah? I bet you taste good too," Goku smiled wickedly, his hand snaking between their bodies to palm over the tight bulge in Sanzo's pants, leaving no question about what he was considering sampling; he nearly came on the spot.

He pushed Goku away violently. "Privacy," he gasped, the noise becoming strangulated when Goku cast him a winsome smile.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach," he grinned, and then he turned and sprinted off into the darkness. Sanzo stood for a moment watching Goku's ass, suddenly no longer feeling the effects of the two drinks that he'd pounded down in quick succession. The beach? He wrinkled his nose at the thought of gritty sand against his bare skin and scalp.

"Fuck it," he grumbled before taking off after the receding figure. Goku had put a good distance between them and Sanzo artlessly stumble-chased him, until the brunet relented, pulling up into a lope, deliberately allowing him to catch up with him. He tackled Goku's deceptively slender frame into the sand, the force rolling them over a few times, ending with Goku on top. The smaller male made short work of the buttons of Sanzo's form-fitting shirt, exposing his chest to the cool evening air. Goku froze and then swallowed hard, gazing reverently at the creamy expanse, before without preamble, he dipped his head low to graze his teeth over a rosy nipple. Sanzo's hands yanked roughly at the hem of Goku's shirt and pulled it over his head, expelling a sharp grunt when Goku's teeth slipped off the grip they'd maintained on the pointed nub. And then a soft, wet tongue was laving over the aggrieved flesh, sending tendrils of lust coursing through Sanzo's body. His fingers skimmed over taut flesh to work furiously at the waistband of Goku's shorts, the blinding vision of the piercing causing his cock to pulse with pre-come. He'd never wanted to give someone head so badly in his entire life. Hell, he'd never wanted to give anyone head at all.

Goku, though, had plans of his own. He'd finished with Sanzo's shirt, had jerked open the button on his jeans, and had skillfully thumbed the zipper down. One hand was busy pushing the loosened garment off of the taller man's narrow hips while the other ...

"Fuck!" Sanzo cried out as Goku's calloused hand stroking along his shaft brought him to a roaring completion. He didn't just ... he ... did. He covered his face with his hands, his mortification flashing to anger. "Baka!" he growled, backhanding Goku off of him.

"What the hell was that for?" Goku yelped indignantly as Sanzo struggled to get his pants back up and over his sandy ass.

"What do you think?" he grit out. He glared at the smaller male, who was absently rubbing his jaw.

"Oh ... that." Goku replied nonchalantly before he pounced on the blond, knocking him flat on his back. "So what? I didn't wait a lifetime for you for it to be over so soon. We have the whole night." The words pierced through Sanzo's heart, and all he could do was stare up at Goku dumbly. But before he could react, Goku had rolled off of him. "Don't move! I'll be right back!"

"Dammit, monkey!"

"I'm just getting somethin' to clean ya off!"

Defeated, Sanzo pillowed his head on his arms and gazed up at the starry sky. He tried not to think about the come on his body that was cooling against his skin. The pounding beat of dance tracks had been replaced by the rhythmic white noise of the surf; as he listened, he heard the distinctive sound of metal being struck, then the dull thud of Goku's feet running over the sand.

"Here, spread these out!" Goku ran past him toward the shoreline. Sanzo barely had time to react to having a couple of towels shoved in his face.

"You did _not_ just steal these!" he hollered out to Goku's back as he headed toward the water.

"Borrowed!" Goku corrected, his voice getting carried away in the breeze.

Sanzo spread the towels out as best he could in the dim starlight. After, he stood up to finish disrobing, shrugging out of his shirt and then sliding out of his sand-encrusted pants. He bent down to retrieve the lubricant, and when he looked up, Goku was at the ready, slapping a seawater-laden towel over his abdomen, and then swabbing it around.

"Shit that's cold, asshole!" He fisted silky brunet locks and yanked Goku's head up.

"Don't worry! I'll heat you up!" Goku's eyes were brimming with mirth. Contrary to his statement, the cold, dripping wet towel was dragged across Sanzo's pert nubs that Goku's talented tongue had been tormenting earlier.

"You're pretty self-ass-" Sanzo's retort was cut off once again by even, white teeth capturing a pointed peak. He loosed a low moan as the sensitive flesh was pulled away from his body. Where the hell did the chimp learn _that_? Not that he was complaining, because his dick certainly was appreciative. And that reminded him ... before his little _faux pas_ he'd been well on his way to finally wrapping his lips around the Holy Grail that he'd been coveting. His hands were at the teen's waistband, undoing the button, then the fly, and then were pushing them down.

Sanzo fell on to his knees as Goku's cock sprung free, unfettered. The jewelry glinted in the low light, and he flicked his tongue over one of the silver balls that protruded out from just under the ridge. "Fuck, yes!" Goku exclaimed throatily, his hands fisting Sanzo's head and his hips thrusting the blunt tip towards the blond's teasing mouth. He opened it obligingly, taking in the velvety head, swirling his tongue around it to stimulate the twin sphere, which was seated under the ridge on the topside. Goku's pelvis gyrated and his grip on Sanzo's hair tightened.

It was everything he'd dreamed it would be, only better because the needy sounds that Goku was making were even more of a turn on. He suckled the tip, eliciting a dribble of salty pre-cum and a wanton moan. Sanzo knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, but if the way the engorged flesh that he'd wrapped his lips around pulsated was any indication, Goku was having an equally difficult time holding out.

The next thing Sanzo knew he was flying through the air before landing hard on his ass, momentarily dazed. "Want you now," Goku rasped as he dove onto his prone form. For the first time it dawned on Sanzo that Goku intended to top him and he felt a panic wash over his body. It was all that he could do to prevent himself from turning their foreplay into a physical altercation, one in which he wasn't sure that he would come out on top. Goku wriggled out of his shorts and Sanzo took that opportunity to reverse their positions, spreading the smaller male's legs so that he could kneel between them. Desperately, he tried for reason.

"Did you bring any lube?" he asked, a last-ditch attempt to fend off the inevitable. Instead of the expected chagrined expression, Goku grinned and reached for his discarded shorts.

"Hell, yeah!" his hand emerged triumphantly from the recesses of a pocket.

Sanzo rubbed his forehead, the blood throbbing in his veins running cold as he realized that the brunet so fetchingly laid out underneath him had ~planned~ on getting laid, not only that, had every intention of being on top.

"How many?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"How many what?" Goku peered up at him wide-eyed.

"Lovers." Goku's eyes locked with his, his face suddenly a blank mask.

"Are we trading scorecards?" he asked warily. It took Sanzo a few seconds to get the baseball reference and then he frowned and turned away. When had the monkey become so fucking _worldly_? And no, it was _not_ jealousy that he was experiencing; if he hadn't gotten jealous when Hakkai had packed up only to move back in with the hanyou, then he had no right to feel ~anything~ when it came to the chimp's sex life.

The pads of the fingers on Goku's right hand traced over a chiseled cheekbone. "Don't push me away again, don't make me keep crawling back to you. But if you do, you know I will." Sanzo's eyes widened at that revelation and he stared down at Goku. _He_ was the one who'd come crawling back after Goku had refused to return with him. He was the one who'd rescued the boy in the first place. He was the one who couldn't stand the silence any longer. He was the one willing to give up his hollow, comfortable life, to refute the tenet he lived by and dare to hold the ephemeral in his arms. "I've never loved anyone else," Goku whispered, his voice nearly blending with the surf.

Goku's upper body was being propped up on one elbow and Sanzo took in the toned chest defined by shadow in the wan light. If it had been anyone else who would have dared to utter such nonsense, the blond would have surely beaten him. But one look at the sincerity etched into the younger male's face and all resolve melted away. This was Goku, _his_ Goku-the boy whom he'd watched become a man, whom he'd always held at arm's length, who now laid his bare vulnerability and entreated Sanzo to end his suffering. They'd both suffered long enough. Sanzo's hands traced the sculpted contours of Goku's chest, reverently caressing over dusky, erect nipples. The moan that action elicited had his dick pulsing pre-come onto the flat plane of Goku's lower belly, and the smaller male's hand slid over Sanzo's torso and cock to his own body, his fingers gliding through the pearly essence. Goku raised them to his lips and made a meal of it.

"Slut," he rasped, his mouth dry after watching the sensual display.

"Fuck me. Hard," Goku rejoined, not bothering to refute the slur. He bit his lip tentatively, awaiting Sanzo's response, his eyelashes fanned out against his sultry cheekbones.

Something broke inside the monk then. Perhaps it was the years of denial, or the ease in which Goku submitted after his intentions had been made clear, or even the knowledge that he could take the pounding that he was demanding. Sanzo didn't need a reason, though, to accede to the brunet's wishes, because they were his own. Wordlessly, he fell upon the smaller male, his hands, lips, teeth and tongue desperately trying to make up for the years of abstaining from the banquet laid out before him.

Goku's skin was hot and his body trembled under Sanzo's touch. But it was the erotic noises that fell from Goku's lips that spurred Sanzo on. He'd never given much thought to what kind of lover Goku would be, but with all of his other oral fixations, it made perfect sense to Sanzo's debauched mind that the brunet would be so _vocal_.

"Sanzo, please," he whined breathily, "I want you to do me. Put it in me. Fuck me, now." Goku grabbed his hand and the blond felt a small vial being pressed into his palm. He clutched the lubricant, then deftly flipped the cap and spread a copious amount of the slick fluid onto his fingers. Before he could reach between Goku's legs to prepare him, Sanzo's hand was stopped by an iron grasp. "Forget that! Just screw me already!"

Sanzo sat back on his heels ready with a sharp retort that died on his lips when Goku rolled over and lifted his ass in the air, at the same time pillowing his head on his forearms.

"Damn you," Sanzo hissed, the tableau Goku presented sending his lust spiraling to new heights.

"Too late. What the fuck are you waiting for?" was the muffled reply. Goku was actually goading him on.

"Just remember, you asked for this," he ground out, his slicked fingers pumping his length and at the same time transferring the slippery liquid to his shaft. He grabbed the slender man's narrow hips roughly, pulling Goku's body backwards, and, lining his cock up with his entrance, he rushed through the tight ring of muscle. The muted grunts and moans that gesture caused drove all sense from Sanzo; he buried himself into the tight heat, snapping his hips against Goku's ass. Sanzo thought he would die if he didn't start moving, the friction against his shaft a delicious torture.

Goku must have believed the same, because he snarled impatiently "Move, goddamnit!" while grinding his bottom against Sanzo. At that point, any hint of regret that their first time would be special was lost to Sanzo's feral urge to screw his foul-mouthed companion senseless.

And that he did, his body shaking from the exertion and sweat blooming as a fine sheen on his skin as he pounded into Goku, both appalled at the ferocity of their coupling and yet incredibly aroused by it too. He'd never imagined that he could screw someone with such utter abandon; and that his partner would not only want it but demand more and more. Because that was what Goku was doing. His body writhed under the punishment, but the words that he groaned promised Sanzo the sun, the moon, the universe and everlasting life if he would just keep _the fuck_ moving.

Sanzo picked the pace up as Goku's avowals gave way to cajoling and taunts, and he answered them in kind, referring to his former charge as his whore, his tart, his bitch. He felt his second climax coiling low in his belly and he reached around to pull wantonly on his lover's length. Goku cried out brokenly as Sanzo pumped him viciously while driving deep into his passage. He felt hot seed spill out over his hand, and as Goku's muscles clenched against him, Sanzo let go, pistoning his hips relentlessly against the perfect ass until Goku had collapsed, and he on top, his release filling the smaller male's channel.

They lay there motionless, still joined, for quite some time, the harmony of their ragged breaths drowning out the crash of the waves against the sand. Finally Sanzo stirred, gingerly pulling his flaccid dick out of Goku's inert form. "You okay?" he asked softly, caressing the nape of his lover's neck. He bent over and placed a tender kiss there, a contrast to the savageness of their lovemaking. A pit formed in Sanzo's stomach as he considered that he might have actually injured the younger man.

Goku rolled over then, a huge grin plastered on his face. "That was awesome, Sanzo! Can we do it again?"

The fervor with which Goku beseeched him brought forth a chuckle from Sanzo's throat while at the same time causing a stir in his so recently sated body. He nodded mutely. After all, the night was still young and he had lifetimes to make up for.


End file.
